Art in Motion
by FanFreak2002
Summary: During a last minute emergency you take your friend's place in an art class. Not knowing you'd be the center of attention, especially to a certain brown eyed man. Tumblr prompt to:


HEADER FORM (General)  
Title: Art in Motion  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T+  
Prompt/Summary:  post/143850629458 Imagine Reid drawing you.  
Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader  
Trigger Warning: no triggers  
Word Count: 1997  
Beta/Editor: only me  
Multishot: no  
Author's Notes: none  
Morgan arc spoilers?: no

"Please!? You know I would never ask something like this from you, but it's an emergency."

"Why don't you just tell them you aren't able to come in."

"It's too late for that, maybe if there had been a twenty-four hour notice, but calling in now I might lose them as a client."

You smiled. 'A client.' Your friend posed for art students and people who wanted something to describe them as deep to a date. Referring to them as clients made your friend sound like a cross between a lawyer and a hooker. Her father had gotten into an accident this morning and she rushed to her family's side before realized she had a job scheduled today. Apparently everyone else she called didn't pick up or had a prior engagement. Leaving you. You hated being put in these situations, you couldn't leave your friend out to dry like that. But then again you were never one to be in the spotlight and couldn't help but feel your skin crawl at the thought of people's eyes on you.

"Please?"

"Do I have to take my clothes off?"

No way in hell could you do that. "No, I think Mrs. Priscilla said there was a dress involved in this one. Again please? When I come home I'll owe you, anything you want."

"I want eternal life and beauty."

"Fuck you, Y/N, please?"

You laughed. "I guess, why not, I had nothing to do today really but clean."

"Yeah, see this will be good for you, too. You need to get out of those four walls and live, girl. Scratch this off your bucket list."

"First, don't push it, second there's way more than four walls here, third sitting for an hour isn't really high up on my bucket list."

"Whatever just be there at six please."

"Fine."

You didn't know what to put on or how to wear your hair and makeup for this sort of thing. You decided to take your makeup bag and go natural until you get there, you braided your hair, threw on some shorts and shirt, and went out the door. It was a very nice day and you were able to swallow your nerves as you drove to your destination. Pulling up shortly, you saw it was a small building not too far from the college. Attending there not too long ago, you wondered why you never noticed it before. Probably because you always kept your head down when you walked and only focused on where you needed to be. Walking in, it was elegantly decorated, reminding you of a resort lobby.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Startled you turn toward the voice, finding a petite woman. "Oh, yes, I'm Y/N, I came in as a substitute for my friend she was supposed to pose for an art class."

Giving your friend's name the woman's brow rose in recognition. "Of course, right this way."

Being led, the place became more like a school windows in the doors letting you glimpse into each one. "It's very nice here."

The lady smiled. "Thank you, we try to establish a place to learn a skill with an air of poise and refinement. We also believe a controlled environment helps to clear someone's palette within and allow the creative juices to flow. Here we are."

Turning you entered a small dressing room she sat you in front of the mirror. "I'm glad you didn't wear makeup, it covers the true beauty. If I may, I would like you to apply some gloss or vaseline to give your lips a wet look. Also I'd like your hair to be down, it invokes mystery and wildness in the subject. One second and I'll have your robe."

"Robe?"

"Yes, we can't just have you strutting in there nude, though the younger ones would probably appreciate the view."

You blushed, lungs shriveling in fear. "My friend told me there would be a dress involved. I asked her specifically if this was nude, and she assured me it wasn't. I don't think I can do this if it is."

Luckily the woman wasn't mad, more concerned from your reaction. "I'm sorry that there has been some confusion, maybe we can find a compromise."

Rummaging from a chest in the corner she pulled out what looked like a shawl. We can tie this around your waist, and have your hair cover your breasts. Maybe some flowers tucked in your hair, make you a living Venus rising from the sea."

You swallowed, your body still frozen, though you were wringing your hands. "I don't know about this."

"Could you try?"

"What if someone I know is in there?"

"We have a sign-up list I can let you glance over to reassure you. As long as we keep it hush-hush, we're not really supposed to let that information out. But under the circumstances we are in a tight bind here, and willing to comply."

Looking over the list and seeing no one you knew would be in there to see you, you complied. You kept reminding yourself you were doing this to help your friend keep her job, and not have these people in the whole. You allowed yourself to stand nude in front of this stranger as she helped drape the shawl piece around your waist. It covered your secret compartment though one side exposed nearly your entire thigh. Looking in the mirror you admitted you looked nice, your hair had curled from the braid and cascaded in waves around your shoulders. You weren't ashamed of your body, it was just the fact you never really had anyone look at before. You were, unfortunately in today's age, a naturally modest person. So looking at this image of you so close was shocking.

"Ready?"

You wrung your hands one last time, before nodding. "I suppose."

Draping the robe across your shoulders, she led you through to the classroom. The lady knocked to reveal an elderly lady beaming at you. "Ah-ha and here she is class."

Before leaving, the petite woman mouthed to the teacher, 'new,' and the elderly woman smiled in understand. Leading you to the center of the room the woman seated you on a velvet settee. "Well, it seems we have ourselves a new model, as some of you are new to the world of art we should all embrace this experience together, and use the feelings expressed in your work. Now if you will drop the robe, we shall begin interpretation drawing."

You felt your heart rattling your rib cage, and you knew, just knew that all eyes had turned to you at the drop of your robe. But, duh, they were supposed to. You tried to adjust yourself as told keeping your hair covering your breasts, your eyes downcast. You heard pencils to paper when you were set up and the quiet calmed you. Your breathing had evened and you were surely about to doze when someone in the class spoke up.

"Could she, um, I mean, could you...look up?"

Your eyes flicked to the source of the questions, looking up to a man around your age with dark eyes. You hadn't noticed him in the front row when you entered and you wished you had, flushing again, you tried to keep your eyes up. Each time lingering on him. He was deeply concentrated in his task looking upon you each time like you were a puzzle to be solved. Each cast of his eyes more intense than the last, one point his tongue poked out of his mouth in extreme focus, and you couldn't help the curve your lips was making. Your smile faltered him for a second, his gaze boring a hole into you. You both kept that a for a little while the actual looking at one enough with each head up he made.

At one point he moved from his seat coming down from the small amphitheater to stand in front of you. He began to reach a hand out, but retracted it instantly. "I"m sorry, could it be possible, to adjust you?"

Oh, Lord, his voice was warm honey. Your brows rose, and you blushed, hard. "Pardon? How are you wanting me?"

He blushed in turn, and his shyness put you at ease. "Um, would you be offended if I..."

You nodded, and his hands gently moved you so you were curved more along the little couch, turning your face to where his seat was. Your eyes flicked to his and the man licked his lips. "Perfect, thank you."

You were hoping he was 'seeing' you and not just looking, and you pondered briefly when this stranger enticed you so much. Maybe it was the way his brows scrunched up in engrossment, or how his long fingers trailed across the page of his sketch, or the way his eyes looked more on in endearing tenderness instead of apathetic musings. Somehow this experience turned into just your and him, not caring about anyone else paying attention. Soon though, your bubble was burst, and a chiming rang, everyone began putting their things away. You put your robe back on, and began to walk out of the room, taking one last look back, seeing the man's eyes following you out.

Finished dressing the petite woman came in, clapping her hands together. "Mrs. Priscilla said you were just wonderful. I'm so pleased your first time went so well."

You blushed a little, pleased with yourself. "Thank you." Though more thanks came from the attention of the man in the room. You'd probably never see him again and you didn't know his name.

"If you ever want to pose again we have a few openings that you'd be perfect for."

You took one of the cards she offered, assuring her you'd think about it. Unless someone could catch your attention like that each time you'd never be able to do that again. It was dark coming out, and you wished you had brought a jacket, you'd have to warm up the car.

"Excuse me?"

Turning, your jaw dropped to see the man from class. Your body seized up. "Yes?"

He raked a hand through his hair, obviously trying to find the words he needed. "You were very good out there."

"Thank you. I've never done anything like that before."

"I could tell." You flushed in embarrassment, and he stammered trying ti assure you. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just your modesty is refreshing, usually the people that do this have a self-assuredness about them, not saying you're not confident, it's more innocence. I just thought you looked beautiful and, I mean, it was a pleasure to draw you."

You giggled. "Have you been drawing long?"

He nodded. "A while, I use it as more of an anti-stress technique. It helps me unwind from work."

"Oh, what do you do?"

He turned away, licking his lips, and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If I could and if it's not too forward maybe we could discuss it over dinner, it's still early enough if you wanted to, I mean."

You eyed him warily. "That be lovely, but I would like to know your name first."

His mouth opened in realization. "Oh, uh, of course, I'm Spencer, Dr. Spencer Reid. Just Spencer."

His rambling was adorable, and you couldn't help but take the hand he offered. "I'm Y/N L/N."

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Spencer."

"So would you go to dinner with me?"

"Sure."

"May I ask something else?"

"Um...okay."

"Could I maybe draw you again, someday?"


End file.
